elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinthian (Quest)
Labyrinthian is the third main quest of . Quick Walkthrough *Travel to the city of Winterhold *Go to the Mages Guild and talk to the mage Thelen Kaarn *Recover the missing Table from the Fortress of Ice *Give the Table to the Thelen Kaarn *Travel to Labyrinthian *Obtain the Diamond Key from Domain of Mogrus *Obtain the Sapphire Key from Domain of Kanen *Open the last room with the keys and collect the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos Walkthrough Ria Silmane "It seems that you were well chosen. I see that you have won the first piece of the Staff. That in and of itself is not a simple task. Tharn, it seems, is not as concerned with you as I had thought he would be. Perhaps he thinks you dead or lost in the sewers from which you escaped. That is well, for I have discovered the second piece's location. There was once a great maze, built by the Archmagus Shalidor to guard what he called Glamorill, the elven term for 'The Secret of Life'. I know not the location of the great maze, which was called the Labyrinthian, but somewhere in its twisted corridors lies the second piece of the Staff of Chaos. Shalidor, according to the old texts, made his home in the Fortress of Ice. He would not have built the Labyrinthian far from his home. I would search to the north for such a place. I wish you well on your journey..." After recovering the First Piece piece of the Staff of Chaos, Ria Silmane again contacts the Eternal Champion, congratulating him for his success. The deceased sorcerer discovered the location of the Second Piece, the ancient ruin of Labyrinthian, built by Arch Mage Shalidor himself on the cold north of Skyrim. Winterhold Asking citizens will eventually direct the Eternal Champion to the Mages Guild of Winterhold, which was recently attacked by Knights. The Mage attendant on the Mages Guild, Thelen Kaarn, will happily receive the Eternal Champion and inform them that a caravan destined to Winterhold was attacked by Knights from the Fortress of Ice, the caravan carried a Table of great importance which can decipher a part of the Elder Scrolls and reveal Labyrinthian's location. After agreeing with the Mage to recover the Table, the Eternal Champion shall be directed to the Fortress of Ice, where the missing Table remains. Before traveling to the dungeon, it is advisable to buy at least three Potions of Resist Ice, these potions will ease the exploration on the Fortress of Ice. Alternatively, Mages can use the spell Resist Cold. Fortess of Ice The Fortress of Ice is a medium sized dungeon, however still complicated. It has many corridors and rooms and finding the door to the Second Level may be difficult without knowing the map. Fortunately, the door for the Second Level is located right in the side of the first corridor, making unnecessary to explore the complete dungeon. More dangerous than the complex corridors, Snow Wolves roam the rooms of the Fortress of Ice. These white animals are most dangerous than the common Wolf, they can use a powerful ranged ball of Ice to kill their opponents. The door to the Second Level is on the left of the corridor. An easy way to find it is to turn on the first right, then follow the water and turn to the right again, then walk ahead and turn on the second right, then follow the corridor until its end and turn left. From this point the door should have appeared on the map as a blue square. In the Second Level, the way to the Table is more linear and without the map it is easy to enter corridors leading to nowhere. Tha Table is on the northwest side of the dungeon, protected by Ice Golems. These creatures are more dangerous than the Snow Wolves and should be fought with caution. When reaching the door which guards the Table, it will be given a riddle to open it. Riddle :I touch your face, '' :''I'm in your words, :I'm lack of space, :And beloved of birds... :What am I? The answer is "Air" or "Wind". Once the riddle is answered, the Table can be taken from the room. It must be delivered to Thelen Kaarn in Winterhold. Thelen Kaarn After giving the Table to the Mage on the Mages Guild, the location of Labyrinthian shall be reveled and Thelen will scribe it on the map. It is located close to the village of Dunpar Wall. Labyrinthian is a dangerous dungeon, being equiped with good equipment and potions is essential. Labyrinthian Labyrinthian is an enormous dungeon built by the Arch Mage Shalidor, as says its name, it is much more complex and bigger than the Fortress of Ice. It is divided in three areas, the first central area, the right area, Domain of Mogrus, and the left area, Domain of Kanen. The central room has a corridor which leads to the room where the Second Piece remains, however, the room has three doors, two of them requieres keys and the last one has a riddle. Spiders, Goblins, Ghouls and Ghosts are the creatures which roam the corridors of Labyrinthian. After entering on the Labyrinthian, there will be three doors, the left one will lead to Domain of Kanen, which guards the Sapphire Key, the right one will lead to Domain of Mogrus, which guards the Diamond Key. The central one will lead to the room where the Second Piece remains. There is no importance which key is obtained first. Domain of Mogrus The Domain of Mogrus has lava, the key is located northeast of the area, it is possible to use undergroud passages to reach the key more safely. However, the Key is guarded by the Wrath of Mogrus, to open the cell door, a riddle must be answered to his spirit, if the answer is incorrect, the Wrath will attack. Riddle :I am brother Mogrus, the shade of this hall '' :''Cursed to its lenghts, from beginning to end. :Find me the answer, and a door will I call :Fail me but once, and your heart will I rend...' :- :More beautiful than the face of your God, :Yet more wicked than a Daemon's forked tongue? :Dead men eat it all the time, :Live men who eat it die slow... :- :What is the correct answer, mortal? The answer is "Nothing". The Wrath of Mogrus will open the cell door which contains the Diamond Key, as he is freed from his curse. :I have been a fool, :Perhaps a mad wizard's tool :Yet after untold ages, :I am at least free. :In the cell next tot his :Lies your reward, the Diamond Key... Domain of Kanen The Domain of Kanen is also very large, however it has more underground passages which can be used to reach the Saphire Key faster. Upon reaching the room where the Key remains, the Wrath of Kanen will give another riddle, if answered correctly, the cell shall open, if not, the Wrath of Kanen will attack. Riddle :I am brother Kanen, who holds the secret of life. '' :''Not a more cunning riddler, 'twixt ocean and fief :Answer me this question, o' foolish mortal from above, :Or join my eternal task, borne of duty and love... :- :Two bodies have I, :Though both joined in one. :The more still I stand, :Th quicker I run :- :What is thy answer The answer is "Hourglass". The Wrath of Kanen will open the cell door, giving the Sapphire Key to the Eternal Champion as a reward for freeing him. :I am free to fly the wind, :after an eternity of sickness and sin! :As a reward for setting me free, :The cell next to this holds your Sapphire Key... The Second Piece After obtaining both Sapphire Key and Diamond Key, it is now possible to unlock the two doors on the room which is the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos. Back on the First Level of Labyrinthian, walking on the corridor which leads to the room will show the story of the two brothers, Kanen and Mogrus, who tried to conquest the "secret of life" from Labyrinthian. :This is the tale of two brother, :Who sought the secret of life. :They ventured into this Labyrinthian, :Weary from war and strife... :The first was Kanen the Elder, :a strong and cunning man. :He quested for riches and jewels, :yet found fate had other plans... :The second was Mogrus the Dim, :and few knew what he was worth. :They saw only the lumbering giant, :not the child who was blessed at birth... :The few they told of their plans, :begged them to desist at their feet. :But the brothers would test this puzzle of the North :for till then they had known no defeat... :This is the tale of two brothers, :who failed the secret of life. :Forever held by two riddles which lead to the prize, :and a wit as cunning, and sharp as knife. Open the first door with the Sapphire Key, the second door will be unlocked by the Diamond Key. The last door will give a riddle to be answered. Riddle :What force and strength '' :''cannot get through, :I, with a gentle touch, can do; :And many in these twisted halls would stand, :Were I not, as a friend, at hand... The answer is "Key". The last door will open, and the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos can now be collected. Ambush "You have survived the Labyrinthian, a place most dire. Continue along this path however and you will face such things as to make your very heart freeze. I will save you the ordeal for my servants approach you even now. From your managled corpse I will take what is mine..." After obtaining the Second Piece, Jagar Tharn will send his servants to kill the Eternal Champion and retake the Second Piece. Ria Silmane will contact the Eternal Champion again in their sleep to inform the location of the Third Piece. Trivia *The Labyrinthian is also explored by the Last Dragonborn in . es:Laberintia (Misión) ru:Лабиринтиан (Квест) Category:Arena: Quests